Desires
by pinkcactusx
Summary: Clary has always felt hot and heavy for her brother's best friend, Jace. Does he feel the same way? Can a relationship grow between them? all human/heavy lemons. J/C
1. Chapter 1

**Cassandra Clare owns the rights to the Mortal Instrument characters, not me.**

 _Pink lips on sunkissed_ _skin,_ _thin fingers running through golden locks, firey hair splayed out on white sheets. His rustic, pinewood aroma drifting through the air, drowning us in it's sweet scent. His hands were everywhere, running down my body. Wherever his hands went his lips soon followed, trailing sloppy yet sweet kisses in their wake. I could feel my cheeks redden, my lips part in pure ecstacy, my back start to arch as he kissed my stomach…My hooded eyes lock with his blazing ones._

 _"Baby, I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you" he growled as he ran his tongue down my hip, his strong hands pulling my thighs closer to him._

 _"_ _Fuck" I moaned, pulling at his soft hair._

 _"_ _Don't tease me like that Jace"_

 _..Jace_

Flushed, I sat up in bed. My fingers reached up to catch the thin trickle of blood on my lips, swollen from me biting them in my sleep.

Last night was the fifth time this month I've had this dream, me writhing on a bed with the one person I shouldn't be with.

My forbidden fruit, my brother's best friend.

My older brother Sebastian had met Jace in middle school. At first they were supposed to fight each other over something miniscule, but after they roughed each other up they then bonded by the end of recess. It was clear to see why the two of them would be friends, Like Sebastian, Jace was always working out. I would often catch the two of them leaving the house in their workout gear, laughing as they talked about girls and boosting about how much they lift.

I suppose there was another reason why they were so close too, Jace was one of the only people Sebastian told about my father leaving our mother while we were young. Although our parents split on amicable terms, it was still a fresh wound for him for some reason, I was fortunate enough to be too young to remember.

As a result of how close they are, Jace was always at our house with Sebastian. Over the years I've gotten used to him being there, sometimes I would chill on the couch with them, sit by the pool while they threw a football around.

I always knew that Jace was attractive. When Sebastian and Jace first started being friends, I was in fifth grade and they were in 7th. I remember that bumbling, feisty fifth grader Clary would always run up and give Jace a noogie, screaming with laughter as he chased me around the house.

As we grew older though, things were different. I slowly stopped hanging out with him and my brother when he came over. Usually when Seb brought Jace over they would keep to their own, and I would as well. The both of them had just started their junior year at the college in our hometown and since I was only a freshman there, so our circles didn't link up as much.

But still, I couldn't ignore the fact that Jace had grown up nicely. I remember the first day I realized I wanted him. Seb, him and a couple of their soccer teammates went swimming in our pool.

I'd be blind not to notice the water droplets cascading down his tan skin, slowly dripping down his toned abs, disappearing into the thick dirty blond snail trail just above his shorts. Sebastian must've said something funny because he flashed a brilliant smile, which caused his dimples to peek out as he splashed some water at him with his foot.

I avoided him because I couldn't have him.

I wanted to ride him while he pulled my hair and smacked my ass. I wanted to bite and lick at his sharp jawline as he fucked me without mercy. Most of all, I wanted him to be mine.

..which unfortunately could never happen for two reasons, Sebastian, and the fact that I would always be seen as his younger sister, no matter how old I was.

Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, I bounded down the stairs for a bowl of cereal. Like always, Jace was already there with Sebastian, eating before they carpooled to class together.

"Clare- why don't you invest in a normal pair of pajamas instead of just my old t-shirts" Sebastian said, motioning to his soccer camp shirt I had on.

"Yours are just more comfortable, deal with it" I retorted, fishing a bowl out of the cabinet and a spoon.

"You know, she could always wear my shirts if she'd like" a silky voice quipped. My fingers tightened around the cereal bowl as my cheeks reddened. I didn't even have to turn around to picture the smirk that was probably stretched across his face.

 _Don't tempt me._

Sebastian broke me out of my flustered state. "Dude, do you have to flirt with literally every girl you see" he laughed, slugging Jace on the shoulder.

Jace laughed too, and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Come on man, we have class" he drawled, picking up his keys.

I sat at the counter as Sebastian got his backpack. "Bye Clare- try not to get into trouble while I'm gone" he joked, throwing me a smile.

"Whatever Sebastian" I quipped, rolling my eyes. I waved goodbye to Jace and walked back up to my room-cereal in hand.

To be honest, I felt a little hurt. As much as I wanted Jace to mean his comment, I knew that it was apart of his act. I had often overheard the conversations he would have with Seb about girls, and I came to terms with the fact that he was a womanizer, which was another reason why we could never be together. That, and I knew he just didn't see me in a sexual light due to Seb. It stung a little to say the least.

Sighing, I raked my hands through my tangled hair. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, to elaborate on some things:**

 **Sebastian is not the bad guy, nor will he be the bad guy in this fic**

 **Jonathan and Clary are NOT related. whatsoever. Enjoy!**

The vibrations from my cell phone woke me out of my daze during class. Absentmindedly, I picked up my phone.

 _ **Hey babe- was wondering if we could hangout at your place after class -xx Jon**_

I had met Jonathan in one of my classes last semester. At first when I caught his sly glances at me across the room, I wasn't interested. But the second he sauntered up to me, I grew more partial to him.

He was kind of cute, he had straight white hair that fell into his dark eyes and he was toned. Honestly, I didn't see a future with him, but it was fun hanging out with in the meantime.

Sighing, I shot him a quick text.

 _ **Sure- meet me at my place in an hour -x C**_

The boys usually were in practice all afternoon and most of the time I was by myself. Normally, I would make up an excuse as to why I couldn't hangout with him, but today was different, I needed release.

Thinking about the rest of the day, I huffed and gathered my things while the professor wrapped up the lecture.

When I got back to my house, I sprinted up to my room. Gazing at my reflection in the mirror, I tamed my unruly locks, applied a little more mascara, and spritzed some perfume. I scrutinized my busted lip from this morning. It looks like someone bit them in heated passion, It looked like I was ravaged, biting it more, I shivered in anticipation.

All this pent up sexual frustration from Jace this morning had me all riled up, and poor poor Jonathan was going to feel the full force of my desires.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I bumbled downstairs, leaning up against the doorway as I answered it.

Immediately as the door swung open, my lips were on his and my legs around his waist.

"Clary" Jonathan gasped, leading me to the couch while I kissed his neck, "what-what is this about"

"Ssh" I moaned, loving the lingering feeling of his skin. "Don't talk" the more he talked the more I realized that I wasnt with the one I truly desired to be with. I scrambled to take my shirt off as he kissed my neck and grinded my hips down on his bulge.

Closing my eyes, only one word was on my mind, _Jace._

It was his lips all over my body, his hands grabbing my ass. His golden eyes pictured behind my closed ones.

I threw my head back and moaned as Jonathan smacked my ass. He wasn't the one on my mind right now

 _Jace…_

 _Jace.._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I gripped his shoulders. My cheeks started to flush, my lips started to part.

"Ja-" I whimpered, as I felt his hand move between my pants.

Right as his name was about to fall out of my lips the front door swung open.

Bewildered, my eyes snapped open and locked with the ones I was just fantasizing about… and my brothers. Sitting on Jon's lap with my legs around him, I scrambled to put as much distance between us as possible.

"Se-Sebastian! Jace! I-um it's not what it looks like- at all- Jonathan is a friend of mine" I squeaked out, feeling the burning hot pools of blood flow to my cheeks. "I thought you guys were still in practice anyways" I bumbled while desperately trying to cover up my bra with my hands.

I pratically flew off Jon the moment the door opened , and of course I was the only one who was shirtless.

"Ugh gross Clare- practice got out early" Seb said, averting his eyes. "And Morgenstern, I was wondering why you didn't show up" Sebastian stated, clearly to intentionally intimidate Jonathan.

"Hey man, won't happen again" Jonathan rushed out, hands up. "See ya Clary" he sheepishly said as he rushed out the door.

My eyes slid up to see Jace, who hasn't said a word this whole time. His eyes were burning into mine, like angry, liquid pools of gold, and the sharp curve his jaw moved the slightest as he unclenched it. Staring up at him, I felt my cheeks redden impossibly more.

He looked pissed, beyond angry.. But most of all, he looked hot. Biting my lip, I wrapped the blanket draped over the couch on me to cover myself up even more, shielding myself from his intense gaze.

He doesn't want me, I internally told myself. He doesn't want me, he couldn't.

Sebastian broke us out of our trance, "let's go play some 2k19 man" he boomed, clapping Jace on the back, "Clare- that guys a dick, stay away from him" Seb said over his shoulder as they walked away, leaving me confused on the couch.

..what was that look in his eyes. I didn't understand. Flushing, I started up the stairs with the blanket still wrapped around me, left confused and still turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassandra Clare owns the rights to the Mortal Instruments universe.**

A couple hours later- after a strong power nap to overcome the horrendous feeling of embarrassment that I had after being caught dry humping my brother's teammate, I decided to go downstairs and finish my leftover coconut pancakes from yesterday. Trotting downstairs, I absentmindedly checked my phone.

 _ **Clare- it was fun while it lasted xx Jon**_

Rolling my eyes and deleting his number, I nearly dropped my phone when my eyes caught a flash of golden hair in the kitchen. Jace.

Seeing the startled look on my face, Jace shot me a cheeky grin. "What? I wasn't the one caught dry-fucking Morgenstern" he smirked, shoveling more of my coconut pancakes in his mouth. His eyes, which were raking over my pajama clad body, sparked with playfulness.

"You know it's rude to eat other people's food" I huffed, staring at the half eaten pancakes in the take out box.

Jace was leaning on the counter while I was standing in the doorway. Faintly, there were sounds of Sebastain screaming into his xbox headset in the next room over, we were alone.

"You want some?" Jace said, his eyes darkening the slightest, shit-eating grin loosening. "Come here then" he said, beckoning me with his finger. "I don't bite"

Gulping and feeling my cheeks flush, I felt myself coming closer, taking in the sweet scent of his cologne and the pancakes. My body hummed with electricity as I was standing inches away from him, my head barely reaching below his shoulder.

Up close, his eyes normally golden eyes were dark, almost a dark brown now as I looked up at him. I noticed the thin scar that ran through his eyebrow, the way his tanned skin practically glowed, the grin disappeared, and we were just looking at each other now.

"That's not gonna cut it" he said, voice becoming huskier, as he patted the counter next to the pancakes, "Come up here, you're too short" his eyes raked over my body again as my heart and my clit jumped.

Feeling my cheeks redden even more, I obeyed him, and jumped to sit on the counter.

Moving to stand between my legs, he smirked. His hips were just inches away from my aching ones, it took everything in me not to jump on him and kiss his neck.

Picking up a little of the pancakes with his fork, he brought it to my lips. "Open." he stated, his sweet breath cascading across my face. His fiery eyes bored down into mine.

Parting my lips ever so slightly, I took a bite out of the coconut pancakes, never breaking eye contact.

A little bit of syrup drizzled down onto my bottom lip, so I ran my tongue over it to get the excess off, his eyes hooded and he licked his lips as he watched me.

He was close-closer than he's ever been, leaning down towards me between my legs, arms on either side of me on the counter, face inches away. I could see every beautiful detail on his face, every golden strand of hair, every speck in his eyes.

"Good girl" he murmured, still leaning towards me.

"Jace" I breathed, my body aching for him.

No one has ever made me feel this flustered, and he hasn't even touched me yet. I could feel my eyes silently pleading his now black ones, begging him to touch me.

"Little girl- You have no idea what you're getting into" he growled. And my eyes closed in anticipation of his lips crashing upon mine. Instead, my eyes fluttered open as his finger swiped at access syrup at the corner of my mouth.

Laughing at my expression, he licked the syrup off his finger as he grinned at me. "Feel free to eat the rest of the pancakes" he winked, walking towards the doorway.

He paused for a moment and turned around "by the way, stay away from that kid" he stated, his voice taking a more serious tone.

And before I could come up with a witty retort he was gone, leaving me alone with my pancakes and thoughts.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to get into the bulk of the story in the next ones.** **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and thank you for all your support! College has been kicking my ass and I haven't been in the mood to write anything :/**

 **I loved all your comments and reviews, please motivate me with more!**

 **Cassandra Clare owns the rights to the Mortal Instrument characters, not me.**

I woke up to a jabbing, poking finger on my elbow.

"Clary, wake up, did you hear about the party" the voice said, jabbing me harder this time.

"Simon pipe down I'm trying to sleep" I moaned, burying my face deeper into my arms.

"Clary, we're in class-wake the fuck up" a sharp flick made me whip my head up in annoyance.

"What do you want Simon!" I hissed, glaring at his grinning face.

Simon laughed at my annoyance, broadened his grin, and cockily he fixed his glasses on his face.

"We're going to a party tonight" he stated, matter of factly, "you have to look hot as fuck too"

Rolling my eyes, I pursued my lips thinking about it "Hmm… No." I stated, burying my head in my arms once more.

"I heard Jace is going" I heard Simon say nonchalantly. My eyes widened and I felt my body stiffen. I raised my head to look into his glittering eyes.

"How do you know?" my eyebrow cocked, fully skeptical. I had told Simon about the ordeal with Jace, and he knew that I had a crush on him for a while now.

Simon grinned, "I heard a group of girls talking about it, it's at that kid Magnus's house though."

Magnus was an eccentric art major our school, he was known for throwing these outlandish parties that were usually the talk of the town the next day. Every so often Sebastian would wake the whole house up in the middle of the night coming home from one, knocking everything down in his drunken stupor.

Another sharp flick landed on my forehead again, causing me to hiss and scare the girl sitting next to me.

"What do you say Clare- you in?" Simon cooed, tugging at my sleeve.

"If I say yes would you fuck off?" I huffed. I really didn't have anything to wear to this party, and I knew if I got drunk enough I would just end up sleeping with Jonathan again.

"Perfect! I'll meet you at your house at 9" Simon sing, his smile broadening, "See you then Clary- and don't forget to show off your ass" he quickly added, resulting in a swift punch in the arm from me.

As soon as I got home I started tearing through my mom's closet. Since my dad left she's been on the prowl for a new man, and some of the outfits I've seen her in still plague my mind to this day.

Throwing aside a cheetah print top in disgust, my eyes settled on a scrap of black fabric. Rooting the dress through a pile of sequin tops and silky pants, I finally managed to pull it out of the abyss.

The dress was short, startlingly short, especially for my mother. It was made out of leather, and it clung around the waist and jutted out ever so slightly around the bottom, giving the appearance of a fatter ass. The top dipped dangerously down the front in a V, and stopped a few inches above the center of the dress, which would be a couple inches above my belly button, and only supported by two thin straps at my shoulders.

Letting out a tiny victory breath, I shove the clothing monstrosities back into the closet and practically run to my room, Simon would be there any minute. I slid on the sexy back panties I bought after class and skipped a bra, considering that I couldn't wear one due to the barely there dress.

After forcing the dress over my ass, I sleeked my hair back in a ponytail, smoked out my eyes with liner, and added a perfect red "fuck me" pout. Tonight I had to look good, especially if Jace was there.

I was just putting on my other heel when the doorbell rang, causing me to almost fall over.

"Jesus Simon just come in!" I yelled, yanking the delicate strap over my ankle.

"Coming! Where is everyone?" he echoed, walking through the front door.

"Sebastian and Jace left like an hour ago" I quipped, holding on to the stair railing because my shoes were death traps. "Can we go already?"

Simon raked his brown eyes over my body. "Damn Clare you aren't fucking around tonight-are you?" he stated, his eyes lingering over my usually short legs looking long with my heels.

"Yeah, Yeah" I grinned, grabbing his arm. "Let's go get laid" I laughed and pulled him out the door.

 **No smut but it's leading up to some in the next chapter! If the next chapter isn't up by the end of the week feel free to yell at me! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Lemons ahead, don't hate me**

The party was crowded. My fingers clutched my plastic cup as I squeezed around pulsing bodies underneath the fluorescent lights.

My eyes scanned around the room, past the dance floor, past the couples grinding around me, searching for a flash of blond, or tanned skin.

Simon had left me from the get-go, Isabelle from Trig basically dragged him into the bathroom the second he got there, and Sebastian had hooked up with this insufferable girl named Aline who he brought over the house sometimes. I was left for dead basically.

My eyes caught Jonathan leaning up against a wall talking to a pretty girl, he's not an option either apparently.

The loud music and hypnotic movements were making my head pound, I was on my third cup, I could feel the buzz slowly start to creep up on me.

 _Where is Jace._

"Fuck, I need to sit down" I muttered to myself, slamming my cup down on the only vacant spot on the table cluttered with other discarded cups. There was a slightly opened door down the hall from the living room, and I slowly started to make my over there.

When I got to the door, I heard soft moans and slurping noises, barely there due to the loud music, but enough for me to hear. Right away my interests peaked. I raised my eye to the door crack. An instant bolt of rage sliced through my body like fire.

Jace was lying on the random bed, long fingers tangled into long blonde longs of hair. A girl, who I quickly identified as the cheerleader Kaelie, was blowing him on all fours, ass in the air, begging him to fuck her with her eyes. Stray bits of her hair were in the way of me seeing his whole package, but the way his jaw was clenched, his eyes shut in ecstacy, and his hand rapidly pushing her bobbing head down told me that he was clearly enjoying it. My pulse boiled as my vision turned red with jealousy.

I slammed the door shut, and walked down the hall with purpose. How dare he lead me on like that. My eyes flickered to Jonathan, and my feet moved faster.

I practically pushed the girl he was talking to over, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the now vacant bathroom.

"Clary-I-what are you doing" he asked, bewildered. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at me with his jaw dropped. I pushed him in and shut the door behind us.

"We didn't get to finish last time" I murmured, sliding my panties down my legs, and kicking them away with my heels. My blood swimmed with energy, my fury needing to be released.

My eyes became hooded as I looked at him, I needed to be touched. I sauntered over to him.

"Isn't this what you want daddy?" I said, and propped myself on the sink, legs slightly open.

"Yes" he groaned, blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Get over here then" I demanded, opening my legs further. He wasted no time, he got so close his zipper brushed against my bare clit, my face flushed.

His face was inches away from mine, but he wasn't the one I wanted to kiss. As he reached down to brush his lips against mine, I grabbed his hand instead, directing him straight to my aching clit. His face burrowed into my neck, biting and sucking it.

The faint music pounded through the door as he slipped a finger inside me, then another one.

"Fuuuuck" I moaned, and wrapped a high heel clad leg around his waist, pushing his finger deeper.

"Fuck me" I barely got out, through clenched teeth. His fingers began slipping in and out from me impossibly fast, my hips moving to match his pace. He was finger fucking me so hard, the sink was shaking, I buried my face in his shirt.

"You like that" he drawled, curling his fingers deep inside me to hit that spot repeatedly. I glared at him, it wasn't his voice I wanted to hear.

"Sh-shut up" I groaned, my intense eyes bored into his. I pushed his hand away from my body, grabbed a handful of his hair, and pushed him down.

Immediately his tongue began flicking against my clit- much better. I closed my eyes and thought about Jace's face, taunt with pleasure, his body glistening with sweat- and then I remembered her. The rage shot up my body again. Grabbing Jon's hair harder, I began riding his face, his tongue driving me crazy.

"Mmmm, just like that" I moaned, feeling my body start to tense up. He sucked on my clit as he buried another finger in me, pumping harder than ever.

"Fuck!" I shrieked, pulling at his hair, my body shaking from orgasm. He kissed my clit again, and watched me ride down my high. He reached to unzip his pants.

"No need" I said, still hazy from my orgasm. "I got what I wanted" I hopped down from the sink, and slipped my panties back on.

"So we're not gonna fuck?" Jon stated, bewildered again. I fixed my dress and reached for the door handle.

"It was fun while it lasted" I said behind my shoulder, repeating his same exact words.

I stepped out into the purple hued lights, and searched for Simon so we could leave. On the far side of the room, my eyes locked with Jace's, who was staring right at me. His eyes were boring into mine, like he knew it was me who saw. No Kaelie in sight. We stared at each other, until a noise behind me broke our contact.

Jonathan walked out of the bathroom, angrily muttering to himself. Jace's eyes slid to me, and then Jonathan's retreating form.

His eyes narrowed, my pulse quickened.

 _Why do you care._

My eyes heatedly continued to bore into his when Simon threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Clary, wh-where the fuck did you go?" Simon slurred, clearly drunk off his ass. I turned to face him.

"Simon, what the fuck? How much did you drink?" I said, helping him to the door.

"Eh-a little here a little there- let's leave- I heard someone threw up on the punch bowl, lets get the fuck outta here" Simon groaned, as I opened the door and the fresh air hit us.

"Whad-did ya do Clare-Bear" Simon giggled as I helped him into the taxi.

"Face-fucked someone, how about you?" I said nonchalantly, after I told the driver my address.

"Classic Clary" Simon laughed, patting me on the shoulder right before he threw up all over the pleather ripped seats of the taxi.

 **Y'all please don't hate me. If I have them fuck in this chapter then there's no anticipation leading up to it.**

 **This not a JON/CLARY story, don't worry. Bear with me. There is plenty of jealous Jace ahead.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does it.**

The next morning I woke up to a face full of hair. Startled, my eyes flew open and were met with Simon's sleeping form, practically taking up my whole bed.

The night before had been rough, I basically had to tip the taxi driver double thanks to Simon's vomit, and getting one of Seb's t-shirts over his unconscious body was a nightmare- but that's what friends are for.

I slowly squeezed out from underneath him, and made my way downstairs, hair up, t-shirt and shorts on. Sebastian was in the living room, staring dead-eyed into a coffee cup. Clearly he was still recovering from the night before too.

As I walked into the kitchen, my eyes shifted to the one person I was trying to avoid, Jace. He was making eggs in a frying pan, and he didn't look up at me as I walked in. "Hey Clare- how was your night" He said, focusing on making the perfect scramble.

"Fine" I stated, opening the fridge and peering into its contents. "Yours seemed fun" I commented, shutting the fridge after I found grabbing some milk.

I heard the pan set on the counter in a loud _clink._

"What's that supposed to mean" I heard his velvet voice ask, there was an edge in his tone.

I reached for the cereal box in the high shelf, my back to him.

"Nothing- just saying" I shrugged, and poured half a bowl out. "Didn't really see you there, you must've been busy"

Immediately two hands, attached to two very strong arms grabbed the counter on either side of me. I almost yelped in surprise as I felt his presence on my neck.

"So it was you that saw-yes?" he asked, his husky voice sending shivers down my back. I gulped aubily and turned to look at him, my wide eyes staring into his dark honey ones.

"You make it so easy to fluster you, little girl" he let out with a snicker, and his pearly white teeth shining through his smirk.

He lowered his face closer to mine, his height towering over me, he leaned down to growl in my ear.

"You just wish it was you" he breathed, as he pushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. My breath hitched and I could feel my panties get wetter. He paused for a moment briefly, and pushed my t-shirt collar aside.

He mumbled something under his breath, and stared at my neck for a moment or two. His eyes honed in, and darkened ever so slightly.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who had fun" he said dryly, his long, tanned finger brushing up against at my neck. I stiffened, and remembered Jonathan using my neck as a cute toy the night before.

I found my inner strength- _maybe if you weren't facefucking Kaelie I wouldn't have to deal with Jonathan._

I clenched my fists, finally getting the nerve to tell him off.

I looked into his eyes, staring him down. His expression matched my intensity.

"Yeah well if you weren-"

"Yo-who the fuck is burning eggs!" Sebastian boomed from the living room, clearly out of his haze.

Startled, I looked around at the dark smoke radiating from the now black mess that was in the pan.

The clearly forgotten eggs had burned from Jace's lack of attention.

 _Sounds familiar._

Jace sighed, his sweet breath cascading down my face as he turned and moved the pan off the stovetop.

Sebastian walked into the room, empty coffee cup in hand.

"Guys, I'm bored as fuck" he huffed, taking a seat at the counter.

In the distance the sound of Simon's heavy feet tromped down stairs. A moment later, his very disheveled head peaked around the counter.

"What died in here" he groaned, sniffing the burnt air.

"Jace's cooking skills" Sebastian stated dryly, twirling his cup around.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you made your own damn eggs they wouldn't have burned"

Sebastian stood up "Fuck the eggs, let's go to the beach today. I need some sun for this hangover"

I snorted in surprise, "why would you want to go to the beach all of the sudden?"

Sebastian let out a sheepish grin "Aline invited me to her beach house tonight and said I could bring people"

Simon's face lit up as a sinister smile crept over his face. "Is Isabelle going to be there?" he asked, hands wringing together in excitement.

"Chill Si- yes, she'll be there" Sebastian stated, "So, who's in?" he asked, eyes scanning the room. My eyes flickered to Jace. He was lost in thought, his eyes focused on the burnt pan.

"Clary" Simon whispered, staring into my eyes pleadingly.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"I'm in"

 **Next Chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the hiatus but I'm back! Don't hate me, please enjoy!** **I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

The sun caressed my skin as I laid on my bright pink towel.

Simon was lying on a towel beside me, his eyes scanning a weathered sci-fi book.

I playfully threw a chip at him and peeked over the sunglasses perched on my nose.

"Si- why aren't you with the boys" I asked, gesturing over to Sebastian running after a football lead astray due to Jace's long throw.

"They're both 200lbs of muscle Clare- I happen to like my face" Simon huffed, dusting the chip off his shoulder."Besides" he stated nonchalantly, flipping a page in the process, "Isabelle is going to Aline's beach house tonight, she'll need something to sit on"

I shrieked and snatched the book out of his hand. "Ugh! Why are you so gross" The image of Isabelle and Simon getting it on is the last thing that I wanted to think about. He grinned, grabbing the book back from me.

A devilish look flashed in his eyes. "So what happened between you and Jonathan" Simon asked, knowing full well the answer.

"We made out, that's all" I said, downplaying the situation entirely.

"You know I can see that hickey clear as day" Simon said, while flicking my neck.

I huffed, dusting stray sand off my foot. "He ate me out. That's it" I admitted, looking over my shoulder at him.

Simon groaned. "Clarrrrry. You're supposed to fuck Jace-not Jonathan, Wrong J dumbass"

I sighed, and felt my heart drop.

"I know Si" I murmured, my eyes flickering to Jace's tan body glistening in the sun.

His hair was blessed with gorgeous beach waves, and his bright teeth was a startling contrast from the taupe sand.

He look beautiful, laughing on the beach with Sebastian.

He looked like an Angel.

"Trust me- I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Due to Aline having a hefty trust fund, and the fact that her parents were too busy screwing other people and secretly hiring divorce lawyers, she was granted full abided access to the motherload of ocean front homes. Meaning- enough room to accommodate everyone with quite comfort.

Much to everybody other than Sebastian's dismay, we were pretty much roped into staying the night at the beach house due to her awfully persistent attitude.

Although there was a plethora of rooms readily available, Sebastian made sure everybody knew that he was shacking up in Aline's room tonight, which caused me to almost double over in TMI and dry heave.

My luck was in a downward spiral, Kaelie, who I caught with Jace last night, happened to be best friends with Aline, so of course, she was invited to stay too.

We all huddled around Aline's gorgeous fire-pit in our sweatshirts, Sebastian was basically yelling a story about getting a freshman laid at a frat party, while the rest of us covered our ears and made a silent vow to not give him anymore beers.

My eyes kept flickering to Jace, who was smiling and laughing at Seb's drunken stupor. His skin looked heavenly next to the hues of the fire, and his eyes basically glowed. He was gorgeous, and I absolutely hated the one sided power he had over me.

I wasn't the only one staring though, I noticed Kaelie glancing at him once in a while, but something was off about her. Her once vibrant, colorful demeanor wasn't there, and I noticed she was clutching her drink.

A ping of jealousy shot through me as I remembered what transpired between them the night before, but it wasn't her fault, she didn't know I wanted him. I looked away from her, and took another shot.

I cleared my throat, "I'm heading in for the night" and stood up to gather my things.

"I'll come with" Simon exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

Before I opened the glass door to go inside, I turned around and locked eyes with Jace one last time. He was staring at me, a devilish smile on his face. I gulped, adverted my stare, and said goodnight to the crowd huddled around the dying fire.

Before I left I had to throw in "And nobody give Seb anymore drinks!" which caused laughter, and Sebastian to make a face and sulk.

Once inside, Simon immediately turned to me.

"So Clare- are we bunking together tonight?" he plastered a shit eating smile on his face and winked.

I rolled my eyes, "what happened to Isabelle, she's the reason why you came in the first place" I smirked, walking up the massive steps of the beach house to the bedrooms.

Simon grabbed the back of his neck.

"She's very territorial when it comes to sleeping, she said she needs her own bed for leg room" his smile turned into a sheepish look.

I laughed, "Classic, just take the room right across the hall from mine"

The smile came back on Simon's face "Just yell my name if you need someone to tuck you in real good!" He joked, and ducked into his room before my flip flop connected with his head.

The room I picked was massive, and had a gorgeous view of the ocean at night. The queen sized bed looked small compared to the large, gray hued walls that surrounded it.

As I was pulling my sweatshirt over my head, the thought of which one of Aline's trifling parents would win it in the divorce flashed in my mind, and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

A little while later, I started getting ready for bed. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a faint knock on the door.

I checked the time on my phone, 2:00am, I thought for sure that everyone was asleep.

"Simon" I called out, "There's no way I'm letting you come in and hog this queen sized bed"

I heard no response, but there was another faint knock on the door.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door.

"Simon are you trying to get a fucking rise out of me, it's the middle of the goddamn ni-" my words faltered as I threw open the door knob.

It wasn't Simon, it was Kaelie.

She looked…. Worried. Her bright blue eyes carried an unsure demeanor about them.

"Can I come in" she asked, her voice hesitant.

Bewildered, I managed to let out a shaky "Sure" before she tiptoed in, and shut the door behind her.

She sat on my bed, and looked up at me.

"So you were the one who saw me and Jace last night" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" I sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking around for my friends at the party and I walked into the wrong room. I would never tell anyone about what I saw"

She nodded, and looked at the floor.

"Do you and Jace have anything going on?" She asked, and I could tell she didn't want to say the words.

I balked and my face turned the color of my sunburn. "Of course not" I rambled, "he's my older brother's best friend, and he's totally not my type at all" _Shut the fuck up Clary. Right now._

Her eyes met mine again, they grew wider. "You know" She stated, in a dream like state, "I really liked Jace, we were hooking up for a while, and I wanted him all to myself"

I internally suppressed the urge to push her off the balcony and forced myself to relax and listen to her.

"He's never been affectionate with me, even when we were intimate" she added, almost like an afterthought, "I've given up on pursuing him. I've just seen the way you guys look at each other, I thought something was there"As she got up to leave, she grabbed the door knob and she turned to me one last time.

"You know..." She trailed off, and once again her eyes met the floor.

"He said your name before we heard you come in" She whispered, "There's no way he could've possibly seen you before you walked into that door. I wasn't positive that that's what he said, but now I'm sure" she smiled a soft smile, and with that, she slipped away into the quiet hallway. The door shutting softly barely registered in my mind.

My face fluttered with embarrassment, but my stomach fluttered with hope.

He said my name while he was with Kaelie. BEFORE I caught them.

My name, Clary.

 _Clary._

I forced my mind to wrap around the meaning behind those words….maybe my affection wasn't one-sided at all.

 **There you have it! Please leave a review for any criticism or kind words! Thank you!**


End file.
